Talk:Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes
Portable Ops' state in the Cannon Many fans are having doubts as to the status of Portable Ops being Canonical. Kojima himself has said that he was ignoring it in the development of Peace Walker, dialogue within Peace Walker has brushed it off as "that crap". Multiple plot holes are created by Peace Walker ignoring Portable Ops, too, which shows that Portable Ops is slowly becoming the inflamed appendix of the series. The latest list of games released don't qualify it within the "big games" that have been released, just as it doesn't include Snake's Revenge, or the Acid titles, despite them being good games. Instead of saying that Portable Ops is Confirmed Cannon, we should be actively providing the idea that it's non-cannon, to remain unbiased. Whether or not Portable Ops is cannon may effect the outcome of this game, and it is undeniably showing signs of being dropped from Cannon, as the in-game universe is rejecting it, as well as Kojima himself. -Jiko :Okay, first off, its "canon", not "cannon." Second of all, that line about Miller was still a reference to Portable Ops, and if he truly wanted to just ignore it, he should have not brought up in the first place in the game, period. They didn't do that with Snake's Revenge and Metal Gear 2. In addition, I can cite several sources of information where Portable Ops is counted as canon: There's the MGS4 database, there's MGS4 itself (which not only showed stills from that game in certain cutscenes, but they even briefly referenced it at a few points, most notably in EVA's speech to Solid Snake in Act 3), there's the Metal Gear Sagas DVD's ending timeline and credits including it. Both the MGS4 timeline and the timeline that was displayed on the Konami site (and at one point even shown during a game discussion show with Hideo Kojima), and even the official Metal Gear Solid site briefly referenced the events of Portable Ops. Maybe it wasn't to the same extent as the other games, but it was most certainly listed there. Heck, one of the podcasts even stated that Portable Ops was "a canonical entry, but not a main chapter." :Besides, by your logic, we should list the events of Metal Gear 2 as being non-canon simply because Solid Snake underwent a huge regression in development in Metal Gear Solid compared to the ending of the aforementioned game, plus the game was omitted from the Konami site during Peace Walker's development. Heck, how about claiming that MGS4 is non canon simply because Big Boss's reaction to Paz's exposition on Cipher's history was of complete and utter unfamiliarity and confusion, despite clearly being one of those two men? It's not bias, its fact that Portable Ops remains canon. Actually, the only ones I've seen who actually try to claim we should label it as noncanon are those who hate the game. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I apologise for my spelling error. I'm trying to keep this friendly, so let's proceed as if we're calmly discussing this. ::Second, there are lines in Metal Gear Solid 2 referencing Snake's Revenge, Ghost Babel, Snatcher, Idea Spy, but non of these make the games/stories directly Canon. Snake even says "I'm not a fan of blades" potentially in reference to Snake's Revenge, as otherwise it's an unnecessary character trait. It insults it, in fact. This does not make Snake's Revenge cannon. Likewise, Miller saying that line is no different. ::Metal Gear Solid 4's database was written by the old Rising team lead, and has several pieces of non-information such as Solidus having intentionally crashed Arsenal Gear into Manhatten (where as in act 4 of MGS4 Otacon said it was the Patriots), there's also a lot of stuff about Miller and Granin's Metal Gear docs that contradict Peace Walker, meaning that Kojima doesn't particularly care what the Database says. And in the end, Kojima knows what's canon, and what is non-canon. He is the voice of God. ::Metal Gear Solid 4 covered story points that Portable Ops set up in order to make sure you wouldn't have needed to play the game in order to understand it, making Portable Ops more useless to being in the Cannon. It doesn't directly reference events nor characters, just revelations from it. ::That old timeline is not the new timeline. You're debunking the new with the old, which is not the way to go. I'm making a note that it's falling out of favour with Kojima himself AS OF LATE. Metal Gear games get retconned, so can the timeline. The Podcasts also fall under The Database's lack of any real "Word of God" quality as Rising, and are probably prior to the new timeline. ::I don't understand how you think the events of Metal Gear 2 should be Non-Canon by my logic. There's nothing exactly wrong, Solid Snake's character was greatly expanded upon, and Zanzabar Land was referenced heavily. You're just trying to make my argument look stupid by pretending it's something else, which suggests you REALLY don't want Portable Ops to be non-canon, which again suggests a bias in your writings. ::I'll confirm that I don't hate Portable Ops. It's not as good as the other games, but it's still got some good sneaking gameplay to it. I just believe that recent events are trying to throw it out of the canon, and you may be holding on to it a bit too hard, or taking this argument a bit too personally. Please try to remain calm, you're becoming unnaturally angry over this. :: ::I'll state again, in game dialogue, and multiple ignorances of it from Kojima himself, not the Konami Marketing Department, or his lap-dogs, refutals including http://m.uk.ign.com/articles/2009/08/20/gc-2009-hideo-kojima-qa this one article, and many other suggestions make it A POTENTIAL that it's planned to denounce Portable Ops from the canon due to it being both useless and overly retconned. ::You're denying that there's even A POTENTIAL that Portable Ops WILL BE dropped from canon? :::Okay, I don't recall the whole thing about Snake disliking blades being specifically a reference to Snake's Revenge. In case you haven't noticed, he also fought against Gray Fox (who did use a blade at one point) in MGS, so he could just as easily have been referring to that. Also, regarding Ghost Babel, the only reference to Ghost Babel in Metal Gear Solid 2 was when the Colonel was glitching up, meaning it was intended to be babbling and not a real reference. That's not the same thing. The Snatcher reference was also not the same as its only the name. Peace Walker actually mentioned plot points from Portable Ops (eg, Coldman being the guy who set The Boss up, the mention towards San Hieronymo, etc.). And BTW, if they wanted to avoid acknowledging Portable Ops as canon, they shouldn't have even bothered mentioning Portable Ops in MGS4 at all. Heck, just stick with the CIA Director being the guy who founded the Patriots (which Ocelot's phone call to him pretty much strongly implied that he was indeed the guy who founded the Patriots), and have EVA reiterate the same truth on how The Boss needed to be killed as what she told to Naked Snake years earlier. :::As for what I meant by that statement about Metal Gear 2 not being canon, I'm referring to the fact that most of the plot regarding disarmament was blatantly retconned thanks to MGS using START III, as well as Solid Snake's personality at the ending of the game basically being chucked out of the window (it was implied that he was cured of PTSD nightmares are gone, Colonel. I'm a free man now.") with him coming to terms with his past by defeating Big Boss. That entire development was chucked out of the window by not only making him in the same damaged state as in MG2, but also the strong implications that he was a maniacal killer from both his enemies and even his allies. People used the argument about Big Boss reversing his development in Peace Walker as a reason why Portable Ops must not be canon, I'm using that as a counterpoint. Don't like it, get used to it. :::And if it was outdated, Kojima would have basically done an entire recall of MGS4 so that when he re-releases it, it omits ALL the things that reference Portable Ops and even goes as far as to confirm things that MGS3 originally hinted at (eg, it was the CIA Director who founded the Patriots, not Zero), and he certainly would have deleted that stuff. And BTW, that development timeline is NOT outdated, as it was made DURING Peace Walker's development. Heck, if I were in his position and I wanted it wiped out, that's EXACTLY what I would have done, and I'd probably even go as far as to send a virus to permanently delete those materials as well. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT: I read that article, yet he still kept it on the timeline on the development site. Heck, he even allowed the guys to state it was still canon, just not a main chapter in a podcast. If he really wanted it to not be canon, don't you think he'd throw a pitch at them, possibly even berate them in such a harsh manner that they basically consider suicide or stuff like that? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT2: Also, I don't particularly care one way or another for Portable Ops, so I really don't have bias one way or another. Heck, the Metal Gear series, as all things, could die for all I care. However, when all those sources exist that state its canon, then the game is canon. My idea of non-canonicity is basically not referencing them at ALL, to the extent that you actually go as far as to get rid of any evidence of their existence (like airbrushing people, or heck, just to use another series example, that alien race in Warhammer 4000 that was recently retconned out of existence to the extent that past copies even exterminated any existence of their cards, data, bios, whatever.). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT3: Also, to elaborate on the MGS4 retconning example, they not only had Big Boss not know about Cipher despite Paz, I dunno, explicitly stating word-for-word the backstory of the Patriots given in MGS4, including Big Boss leaving, or hey, how about the implication in the narration at the beginning that Big Boss formed the MSF shortly after disappearing from the United States, meaning not only would MPO not be canon, but MGS4 can't be canon either (Big Boss obviously couldn't even have founded the Patriots if he wasn't in the states), and not even the ending timeline of 3, which specifically mentions FOX's death and FOXHOUND's birth, could have canonically happened, either. And BTW, if they wanted it to not be canon, they'd not reiterate the points mentioned in Portable Ops AT ALL, not even to discourage anyone from playing it. And Kojima had for the record ordered the MGS4 staff to not begin any finalizations on MGS4's story until AFTER MPO's story was finalized. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:44, September 2, 2012 (UTC) This conversation makes me weep for humanity. Let it go, guys. --Fantomas (talk) 21:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :I will only if he stops trying to claim it's non-canon. I'll at least stop participating in this discussion though. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Gamespot @Weedle Don't you think that Gamespot is just making speculations and we only must see the video before adding infos? Cold Hotman 20:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Good point, although then again, they had to have at least seen the video if they were to describe it. I'll probably hide it for now. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:14, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Is it really Naked Snake? Is it really Naked Snake or just another clone of him because he died at the end of MGS 4 so either he got ressurected and regressed in youth or it's a clone. 03:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : It IS Big Boss. The game will be set around the late 70's/early 80's. Solid-Boss (talk) 03:47, August 31, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, it probably is Big Boss. I only hope Liquid Snake will appear in this game, along with more games. : Reptile202 (talk) 04:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Reptile202 Reference to Major Zero? I know the title is a pun on the term "Ground Zero", but could it possibly also refer to the presence of Zero and the Patriots? 05:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Most probably, since the game is focusing on Big Boss and Zero's proxy war. Maybe this new game will reveal more about Zero's thoughts and actions before the Outer Heaven Uprising of '95. Solid-Boss (talk) 06:21, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Mirrored Image Has anyone noticed that the official "poster" is mirrored? I thought the backwards writing was all fun and games til I realized that Big Boss' MSF logo on his sneaking suit is suppose to be on the left and the gun holster on his left leg is suppose to be on the right. Solid-Boss (talk) 06:26, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's interesting. I knew that Big Boss was right-handed, but in this image the position of the weapon he's holding is suitable for a left-handed person. Cold Hotman 10:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) BTW, about the demo that they showed in Tokyo, Gamespot mentioned that a "XOF" logo was seen on a helicopter. Does that mean everything in that demo was mirrored, too? Cold Hotman 11:05, August 31, 2012 (UTC) A subtitle gone backwards MAKE IT RIGHT TheRainTransformed (talk) 23:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Unrelated images @Weedle Don't you think that these images are not directly related to MGS: Ground Zeroes? A B C They are only related to 25th Anniversary. Cold Hotman 22:42, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, if necessary, we'll move them to an article dedicated to the 25th Anniversary or to the Metal Gear series article. I have a lot of things to upload before I put them into storage, anyway. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:51, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I suggested to remove them because in 25th Anniversary some other things were mentioned, too, like MGS: Social Ops, Metal Gear Solid (movie), etc. And we want to have an independent article only for MGS: Ground Zeroes. Cold Hotman 22:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I too am in for a 25th Anniversary page dedicated just for the purpose of the anniversary, especially for what got announced and such they did for it. e.g. the UNIQLO tour. Solid-Boss (talk) 08:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Logo Does anybody have a bigger version of this pic (specially English version)? So we can use it as the MGS: Ground Zeroes logo. Cold Hotman 12:35, September 1, 2012 (UTC) The child I keep getting this feeling that the kid in the trailer is Solid Snake. Anyone else? 22:41, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Doubt its Solid Snake or Raiden, or Liquid even. If they were, it would have been obvious from scar tissues on his chest. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) "She told us everything"... that child has to be chico, and "she" is maybe Amanda... Ah, good point. 23:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Either that, or Paz. Don't forget, she was also captured with him. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::But wait, if the kid was Chico, it seems he didn't age as much as Big Boss did during the timespan. 23:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the kid might be a new character, because I don't think there are any MG characters with a headphone jack in their chest. :::: :::::Yeah, that would probably make more sense. I'm sure whoever he is, he'll have some kind of big impact. :::::Oh, it is Chico. At 11:20 in this video: :::::http://uk.ign.com/videos/2012/09/01/metal-gear-solid-ground-zeroes-extended-14-minute-demo :::::The guy says that it's Chico. ::::It's not Chico. Chico has a scar on the right side of his face.Mgs4lord (talk) 17:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::It is Chico, actually. The guy showing the demo confirmed it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Diamond Dogs? After watching the trailer and the game play. I wonder how this "Diamond Dogs" thing is going to come into this game. That's if it is for this game that is... Solid-Boss (talk) 14:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) CQC? Due to the lacking of a stun knife or rod in the trailer and posters. I'm guessing CQC or interrogation is absent in this game? Solid-Boss (talk) 14:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :You're really drawing that big an assumption from a 10 minute trailer with such a small amount of gameplay? I'm glad you're not a journalist, though they have been jumping to some pretty drastic conclusions themselves. 15:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm 100% positive they wouldn't leave CQC out of it. There's no reason Big Boss would give it up, especially since he teaches it to Solid Snake later on, according to canon. 23:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) What Year does the game take place in? By the age of Big Boss and Chico it looks like it might take place in the mid 80s. But the technology looks far to advanced for that era. what do you people think about this? Mgs4lord (talk) 01:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Timeline, I'm guessing late 70's, early 80's. As for advanced technology, there was stealth camouflague and solitar radars in 1964 and 1970, and high advanced AIs, Rail Guns and futuristic wheelchairs in 1974. So seeing stuff like that doesn't surprise me. Especially since it's a military thing to have next gen equipment quite early. Solid-Boss (talk) 03:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, It makes sense. But that would make Big Boss in his 50s or late 40s.Guessing by artwork I say this might take place some time before Metal Gear. One thing for sure. It will be a sequel to Peace Walker. Mgs4lord (talk) 23:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The equipment varies, but doesnt provide anything Solid (!) about the timeframe. The Ruger MP9 was designed in the 80's, but wasnt produced until 1995. The APCs, Jeeps, and other equipment were used throughout the 80's, but I cant tell what model it is, but it's design similar to a modern Stryker. Also, there is the Blackhawk Helicopter, the first flight was 1974, and entered active service in 1979. If I could get a clear shot of the APC used, it might help narrow down the year. As someone pointed out earlier, there are a lot of anachronisms, and who knows, all of this could be a charade, just to throw us off. 04:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Not Ogre Kojima has confirmed that Ground Zeroes isn't Project Ogre. See here. With this in mind, Project Ogre info should be moved to its own page.-- 09:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Who Is the Disfigured Man? I've spent some time pondering who the figure at the beginning of the trailer is. Before seeing his face, I believed that due to his clothing it was Big Boss. However, Big Boss would never treat POWs in such a cruel manner, especially children, nor would he cold heartedly execute someone. There is one person I know of who would, and after going back and watching the video my suspicions were confirmed: at one point after the character is walking away from Chico, you can briefly see what appear to be two revolvers around his waist. The general appearance of the character is similar to that of Revolver Ocelot from MGS 1, and, if that wasn't enough, before boarding the helicopter, the man dons a cowboy hat. It is my belief that Ocelot has begun to secretly work against Cipher and was wearing a mask (similar to Naked Snake in MGS 3) to conceal his identity. If XOF is some kind of special forces working for Cipher, Major Zero's answer to the MSF, then by concealing the logo and removing their patches Ocelot is concealing his activities from Cipher. Also, when he speaks to Chico about being a traitor, it's ironic because Ocelot has spent his entire life as a double and even triple agent. Ocelot was never disfigured in any way in MGS1, if he was then damn, that's some good plastic sugery. The only thing that was damaged was his pride. The disfigured man in the trailer is either a new character or the suppose "character returning from the dead" that Kojima has hinted out. We won't be getting any answers until more is announced and shown. Either way, it's not Ocelot is any shape or form. Solid-Boss (talk) 18:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I know Ocelot's face was never disfigured, that's why I postulated that he was wearing a mask similar to Naked Snake in MGS 3. If he isn't Ocelot, one has to wonder why he seemingly possesses two revolvers and has a penchant for cowboy hats. Ocelot should be featured in the prequel games more, besides being a background character in Portable Ops. So what are some other theories as to who this mystery man could be? : Well, I just watched that trailer, and after seeing that face, first thought of that character was Python; after San Hieronymo Takeover, he gone through some sort of surgery to remove that liquid nitrogen suit and live "normal" life. Or he could be just a new character. Dr.Ed Argon (talk) 20:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : :::Whoever he is, judging by the outfit and it being the exact same down to the detail appearance as Zadornov's outfit, he's probably had some ties to the KGB. Either way, we probably won't find out until later. I doubt he's the killed character, though. He looks nothing like Facialmessage.jpg this guy, who Kojima mentioned was the killed character. :: If you stop at the right frames you will see that his weapon of choice is some kind of short-barreled shotgun(Rifle?) . I assume a lever-action too just like in Terminator. :: After watching the trailer again and again with better looks at the disfigured man, me and my brother came to agreement that it might be Volgin. Many deep scars have been seen similar and in similar spots as the ones Volgin has, and to look disfigured like that one has to be seriously burnt, which happened to Volgin. The whole XOF thing is to frame the organisation that ruined his plan and took the Legacy. Plus most the equipment and vehicles seen in the trailer look Russian. :: But then again, that's our theory. Solid-Boss (talk) 23:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Why do we have to go through this every time a new game is revealed? If you want to speculate, go to a forum. I for one have no doubt that, like 90% of these cases, it will actually be a new character.-- 07:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Due to similarities of his and Zadornov's clothing. The disfigured man could be KGB? But like ^^^ said above me, it's best to keep questions down a bit and wait for a extended trailer to come out in future. Solid-Boss (talk) 23:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I really doubt that the mysterious man is Volgin. Don't forget Volgin was a very HUGE man and this man is only barely taller than his soldiers. Not to mention his frame is similar to a desk lamp compared to Volgins. Maybe Psycho Mantis? However Psycho Mantis was born in the 70's he may be too young unless Kojima decided to change his year of birth. Maybe even Decoy Octopus as Kojima always said he wished he could of used that character more. I think the trailer's way to dramatic to be a character we don't know. Decoy Octopus lacked ears and had a flat nose, this character has ears and his nose is not flat. Decoy Octopus was also Mexican and lacked any real millitary experience. Psyco Matis' personality and backstory clashes, and I personaly can't see him leading FOX (or XOF, for that matter). His frame also seems to be a little to big to be Psycho Mantis. The scar coming from his lip does match Psycho Mantis, but I think this a coincedence. He's not Ocelot because he doesn't have spurs on his boots. I could see him possibly being one of the members of Cobra Unit.. But that theory is automaticly debunked because I highly doubt any of them could survive exploding.. from the inside out. The only one who'd even have a chance of surviving a blast like that would be the Fury, and he's far to COMPLETELY INSANE. It's unlikely that it's Coldman, because of his death aboard the Outer Heaven helicopter(I think they would know if he wasn't realy dead) and his death bed embrace of peace. Is it to far of a stretch for it to be Zadornov? I know he died IN Outer Heaven completely contradicting the first Coldman point, but he has the experience and the trenchcoat for the job. It's easy to explain obtaining horrible disfiguring burn scars. There's no proof he doesn't have a cybernetic arm, not even a hint. The Cipher connection.. The Russianness... Thats.. Uh.. All I got... - Flamedude22 Whoever he is, he is American, or has a lot of American connections. I am guessing CIA. 05:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) PC Release Speculation The trailer's credits does not confirm a PC release. No one said it was the PC build running, only that the game was running on PC, equipped with similar specs to a PS3/X360 which nullifies this source as Windows proof. When devs use PCs to demo games, that is not a guarantee of a PC release since all games are made on PCs in the first place and thus its very easy to show a press demo a PS3/X360 build on PC rather than optimizing it for a console just for a press demo for a game that is still at least a year away - so only official publisher sources should be trusted on supported platforms (i.e. the trailer's credits and its PC exclusion from it). Below I transcribed any relevant PC references at the public debut of MGS:GZ with Kojima himself at PAX Prime 2012, "The Future of Metal Gear" conference. This is where all the sites got their sources, aside from the MG 25th Anniversary event in Tokyo from the day or two before where Konami banned the press to record anything and thus recounts can't be trusted with impunity. 31:00 timestamp: PAX Prime 2012, "The Future of Metal Gear" conference Geoff question: Now let's move on to what you showed from FOX engine, recently in Japan, you premiered what I guess was the first real time demo, running in real time. This demo that to audience you guys have probably read some, you know, tweets and some sort of conversations about online after it premiered in Japan after I guess it was Thursday night. Why don't you tell us a bit what you showed; why'd you show it; what were you trying to accomplish with this demo? Kojima answer 1: So first of all, what I want to make clear, that this is not a tech demo, this is a game running on the FOX engine. Kojima answer 2: So what we are going to show you is running on a PC, but the PC specs are roughly the same as PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Kojima answer 3: So this will run on current-gen hardware, this is not a next-gen game - I just want to make that clear. *"roughly the same as PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360." = Not a high-end PC (contradicts source in Wiki). *"this will run on current-gen hardware" = PC is usually never defined as current-gen. 48:25 timestamp: PAX Prime 2012, "The Future of Metal Gear" conference Geoff question: And this is current-gen systems, but whatever we saw I'm sure people online will be saying "Oh, is that, you know, another system?" But no, that's what you think it will look like on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3? Kojima answer 1: So this is exactly what it should look like. It's running on PC hardware that is roughly the same spec as PS3 and Xbox 360 so it will look like that. Kojima answer 2: But we are working of course, you know, FOX is multiplatform and we are working on next-gen hardware as well and it will look very, very good on that as well. Kojima answer 3: For example, you can see that one scene where the guy is adjusting the mirror you can see some of the polygons there, things like that that will be smoothed out if we had better hardware as well. Kojima answer 4: So we can use tessellation to smooth things like that out. If we use stronger hardware. *"that's what you think it will look like on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3?" = Of course Geoff has intimate knowledge before this public interview, yet no PC shout-outs by him. Nikzilla90 (talk) 19:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Which is which? We have two trailers of MGS: Ground Zeroes, one of them is 11 min. and the other is 14 min., but which one of them was shown at Metal Gear 25th Anniversary/PAX Prime 2012? Cold Hotman 03:18, September 11, 2012 (UTC) This was the one shown at PAX http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvuALAm8PnE&feature=g-upl My sources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDl4ApkQBWM 23:09, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Why we reomve Why did we remove the mention that MPO is not on the list of canon entries? Has it become noncanon? 20:12, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :It's because Fantomas didn't think noting its absence was really necessary. It has absolutely nothing to do with its canonical status. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be better to word it as "Showing most of the major entries..." rather than as is? 23:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Good point. I'll make sure I do that. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 23:47, September 11, 2012 (UTC) PC Version A while back at GDC 2012(on February 21st,if my memory serves)Kojima Productions said (on their job-listings) that they were recruiting "skillful engineers, artists, and game creators" for "the latest Metal Gear Solid targeted for high-end consoles and PC,".Many people on this Talk Page wrote that a PC version for Ground Zeroes(the 'latest' Metal Gear Solid mentioned above)was never announced.Unless they are suggesting that a company of such a great name would deceive or outright lie to their beloved fans and the people that were signing up to become employees. A person on this discussion page said that Ground Zeroes was never announced for PC,with the PAX Prime Trailer as evidence.If it is the case that the platforms that a game is going to be developed on depends on the logos of the platforms(the 'PC' logo,in this case),then it can be said that Castlevania:Lords of Shadow 2(a game announced for PC as well)will not be released for the PC because the platforms respective logo was not present at the end of the game's trailer,or Metal Gear Solid:Rising(a game that was to be developed for PC,Xbox 360 and PS3,but was later scraped.)would have not been developed for PS3 and PC because the platform's respective logo's were not present at the game's E3 2009 trailer.(the Xbox 360 logo only being present.) Mr.Kojima,in an interview,said that the FOX Engine was developed for current- and next-gen consoles and high-end PC's.In addition to this information,several video gaming websites have listed the game on the Xbox 360,PS3 and PC.(Gamespot,IGN and 1up,for example)So it cannot be said that a PC release is pure speculation,as the company had announced the game for the platform before,unless it is being suggested that the company has lied about this information. Please verify and observe your information before presenting it on the forum. Thank You, o0k3r (talk) 17:36, September 23, 2012(PKT) Ground Zeroes release date?! Read this. Can we use the mentioned date in Ground Zeroes article? Cold Hotman 19:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :No. Stores often pick random dates to list and 95% of the time they're not even close. We don't list a release date until there is an official announcement.--Soul reaper (talk) 03:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC)